warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard of Ice
This is episode one of Spy Torture. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) The start of this new Tribe should be the end of the Clans. All of you should remember this; no one who you are facing, always strike them down, no matter what. That's what makes us so powerful. Shard of Ice Ash sat down, glancing at the clearing. She stiffened when she heard yowling. No, this can't be happening. We can't lose Red to the Stars. The tribe needs her. It was too late. The healer, Lark of the Flying Bird padded out with her head down. Behind her was Thistle of the Hawthorn Bush, Red's mate. "She's gone. She's gone!" Thistle collapsed on the ground wailing. Ash, leaped down from the Star Rock. Immediately, everyone crouched down in front of her. Even Thistle crouched, though Ash noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Lark had her head bowed, but she wasn't crouching. This was a tradition. The healer had the right to not crouch, but they must bow their head. The deputy had the same right. Snarl, her deputy had the sense to crouch all the way down. These days, Ash wasn't very happy with Snarl. Snarl picked a fight against the strongest Clan, StrikeClan, and got every member in the mission slain. She had not been very happy about that. She definitely did like the part where her old deputy, Smoke of the Bright Fire, had died along with the faction. Lark padded over to Ash, and knelt down low. Ash flicked her tail, a signal that Lark could speak. "My leader, Red gave birth to two kits, Shard of Ice, and Fern Stalks. They need someone to suckle them." Lark murmured quietly. Ash, who recently gave birth to three kittens, nodded. "Of course. I'll suckle them for Red." Suddenly, a ghost cat came forth to her. You must change your personality. You must use anger to strike back against the Clans. Or else, you will face the consequences. Ash thought, Why should I? It wouldn't do the Clans any good if I do. I won't. This tribe will be a happy place for everyone. Ash leaned forward and looked at the two kits. Shard and Fern had both adapted to the squished space and was suckling madly. Her three kits, Lash of Heart, Slip and Fall, and Heart of Love, were pushing against each other, seeming to make more space for Shard and Fern. The two new kits paddled forward, mewling for something to suckle on. Ash gazed at them fondly before brushing them forward, and then they latched on, their paws churning against Ash's belly. This was a peaceful time, but soon, madness will take over the tribe. A few moons later... Shard attacked Fern with a squeal of delight. "Got you!" But Fern rolled and Shard flew over her head and landed on top of Lash of Heart, her foster brother. He snarled and kicked her off. She bounced hard on the ground, and lay there stunned. "Hey!" Shard yelped, scrambling back up before wincing, "That wasn't very nice!" Lash rolled his eyes and turned away before stalking to his sisters. "It's not like I have to be nice to you." Lash muttered, "You're only my foster sister." He then shot a look at Fern, looking as though he didn't mean what he said to her. Shard glared at Lash before huffing and turning away. Fern smiled shyly back at Lash, who waved his tail before turning away again. Her foster siblings never seemed to like her. Yet, they seem to adore Fern Stalks, her sister. It wasn't fair at all. Fern came over and purred, "You did well. That was funny though, you landing right on top of Lash. I bet he wasn't too happy, was he?" Shard growled, "No he wasn't. Boy, he kicks hard." Shard groaned in pain. Fern's eyes widened, and she went off to find Ash, leader of the tribe, and their foster mother. She was a gray she-cat with pretty, violet eyes. Ash came over, fussing. "Oh, are you alright?" Shard nodded, but mewed, "Ash, Lash kicked me over here. Now it really hurts." Ash growled softly, and stalked over to where Lash and his siblings where, "Lash of Heart, how could you attack Shard like that? That wasn't nice at all. Apologize at once." Lash, grumpy but determined to please his mother, thumped over to Shard and murmured, "Sorry." Then he veered away, back to his littermates. Shard murmured to Fern, "It doesn't seem like Lash is really going to stop is he? It seems like he is just going to do more to get back at me. Fern nodded, "I think you're right about that. Look here he comes." Shard groaned inwardly, and stood up to face her foster brother. He snarled, "Don't ever challenge me like that. Because one day, I will be leader, and I will punish you terribly if you challenge me like that again." Muttering inwardly, Shard growled, "Like you have the authority to punish me. I'm sure Ash will be so pleased to know that you're threatening your foster sister." Lash rolled his eyes and hissed, "Whatever, like you can do anything to me." With that said, Lash stalked away again. Heart of Love came over, and mewed, "It's okay. Lash doesn't like to have too many siblings, so he doesn't really like you. But, I'll tell you a secret." Her pretty features swallowed up anything Lash had in common with her. Her light brown pelt easily shown in the sunlight. Her dazzling green eyes made Shard gulp at her dull gray pelt, and she shyly glanced at her foster sister. Suddenly, a yowl sounded in the clearing. A brown tabby tom with green eyes and one torn ear came stumbling into the camp. He was followed by Dark of Night and Mystery of Falling Feather, both were bleeding badly. Fern Stalks gasped and edged closer to Shard, while Heart narrowed her eyes at the Clan cat that was being brought in. Mystery was a reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and lighter brown speckles on her cheeks, and Dark was a jet-black she-cat with amber eyes.They were both escorted to the medicine den, where Shard supposed would be magically healed. The brown tabby tom was already surrounded by warriors of the tribe. He looked defiantly at the ring of warriors surrounding him. Would he attack? Shard hoped not. That would mean immediate death for him. Shard didn't think she would like that. Soon, the two Tribe cats that brought the Clan cat in emerged, ready to watch what would happen to the prisoner. Okay maybe they weren't magically healed. Shard watched as the brown tabby faced Ash bravely. For a moment, Ash seemed shocked, but then her expression steeled, and there was no trace of her surprised expression. They seemed to talk, then Dark of Night was summoned to tell Ash what had really happened. The jet black she-cat told the story, and Ash seemed satisfied with the answer. The debate went on and on, and soon, nothing really happened. Shard got bored, and got up to stretch and walk around. She tensed, hearing something in the bushes. She stalked forward, unnoticed by whatever was in the bush. Shard slid forward and saw a gray-black tom slinking forward toward the circle. If he is a warrior of the tribe, then why is he lurking in the bush? Why not join the circle and fight the tabby tom? Maybe Ash ordered him to stay in the bush for a sneak attack. But Shard didn't think so. This cat was doing something private. Shard opened her mouth to confront the cat, but then snapped it shut when she noticed the cat sniffing the air. Time to go. The cat was scenting the air. Shard slipped out and gasped in horror. The tribe's warriors were tying the down the tabby tom. What were they going to do to him? He didn't seem very dangerous to Shard. He even seemed nice and caring to her. She wondered what is name was. Ash raised her muzzle, "It was your wish to defy us. Now you will pay the consequences, Tornclaw." Tornclaw! That was his name! As she watched, Shard tried to register why Ash was even doing such a thing. She had heard that after the Clan cats had declared war with the Tribes, the Tribe had started collecting prisoners. Shard thought it was especially unfair since another patrol brought in more prisoners. A sleek red she-cat with dazzling green eyes was spitting at three warriors. She struggled against their grasp, and lashed out at a pretty young tabby she-cat. The tabby let out a strangled gasp, and slumped to the ground. The red she-cat raised her head and said, "I am Roanfur. I will fight to the death if necessary. But for sure, you will not get my loyalty, filthy tribe leader!" Shard bristled at her words. Ash was not a filthy tribe leader! She was the most noble leader in history! How dare Roanfur say that! Ash's eyes blazed madly, "What did you say?" Roanfur met Ash's gaze calmly, "Are you deaf? I said I will not bow down to a filthy tribe leader, which of course is you. Unless you tell me aren't the leader, you mangy, old she-cat." Ash snarled, "Get her! She will pay! Roanfur, you had your chance, now you will face punishment!" Roanfur laughed, "Choice? Choice? You said I had a choice? I didn't know that! Maybe that's because you never gave me a choice! All you did was drag me here to this ungrateful place! I had no choice!" Ash's warriors said nothing more, but dragged Roanfur away. She didn't struggle this time, but held her head high. Suddenly, Shard flinched. Roanfur stared right at her. She narrowed her eyes, and flicked her ear. Then Roanfur was gone. As Shard made her way over to Ash, she noticed the bushes faintly rustling. She asked Ash, "Ash, why is there a cat in that bush over there?" The bush rustled, and Ash stared in confusion at it. Then realization dawned her eyes. "There was someone in there, Shard, and we have to be careful. Tell me if you spot anything else unusual." Shard considered telling her mother about the strange cat in the bush during the meeting, but Ash had already padded away. Shard went to join her littermates, and they fidgeted as they waited for the next orders, and hopefully their apprenticeship to factions. As the day went on, Ash began to sort out new factions, and Shard was delighted to know that she, and her littermates, had been assigned to a worthy faction. Fern nudged Shard and purred, "We're in the same faction! I can't wait until our real apprenticeship starts. At least we already know where we'll go after this." Shard purred too and lifted her cheek, "I'm glad, but we still have to deal with Lash and the others!" The tom turned and growled. "What did you say?" "Nothing." Shard mewed sweetly, before laughing with Fern. It was nearly nighttime when Ash saw the bush next to her rattle once more. Ash glared at the bush and snarled, "Get out, Snarl! What are you doing there?" Snarl slid out of the bush and said, "I was making dirt, that's all. No need to worry." His tone suggested that she should worry. Ash narrowed her eyes to slits, "Making dirt? Why would you make dirt here? Why can't you use the dirtplace tunnel?" Snarl flicked his tail nonchalantly, "Because we have to take safety measures. That's why I didn't use the tunnel." As soon as Snarl padded away, Ash murmured, "Safety measures indeed. No, that cat is up to something." And he was. Later that day, Ash called a Tribe meeting, "Today, we will ask StoneClan to lend us some territory, for our own needs, and-" Suddenly, Snarl leaped up, and clawed Ash to the ground. Ash grunted in surprise and kicked him off, snarling. They circled one another, and Snarl growled, "You're a pointless leader, you don't even attack other Clans unless we're attacked first. You don't even like taking prisoners! We're fighting a war and all you want is peace. You're useless!" Ash darted in, giving him a harsh blow before hissing back. "You just want bloodshed until all the Clans are gone! I will not allow you to turn this Tribe into a bloodthirsty group of cats who just want to destroy the Clans." "Well, it'll happen with or without your approval!" "Never!" Shard squeezed her eyes shut, her pelt pressing against Fern's. Their foster siblings mewed in horror and protest, their tails lashing as they watched the grueling scene. Then Snarl lunged forward, knocking Ash off balance. The leader screamed as his claws pierced her belly, and she lay limp as Snarl looked triumphant. Snarl had made his move. "NO!" All five kits screamed in horror. Their mother, the kind and caring one, was dead. There was no use now. Shard had no mother, and the tribe was in ruins. Snarl leaped up, onto the Leader's Rock. He said, "I will change this tribe to what it is supposed to be. From now on, we shall act more like a Spy Army. We will strike down all the Clans. Together, we will be the supreme Tribe!" Snarl continued, "Anyone who disobeys me will suffer, either as death, or as a slave. My first task, is to make new apprentices!" "Shard of Ice, Fern Stalks, Lash of Heart, Heart of Love, and Slip and Fall, please come forward. From this moment on, Shard will have the mentor, Pathway to Frozen Star. Lash will have the mentor, Dirt of Ground. Fern will have the mentor, Tornado the Fierce. Heart will have the mentor, Black of the Universe. And last of all, Slip will have the mentor, Stream of the Great River. Go ahead and return to your duties, cats of the Spy Army." Shard thought. I am an apprentice now, but Snarl has created a war machine. We are all expected to fight and spy on the behalf of the Spy Army. Do I have any choice? THE END Category:Spy Torture Category:Cchen3's Fanfics